Teh Sialan!
by Watermelon in Summer
Summary: Teh, liliput, Sasuke, dan Keledai. Masalah Ino di musim semi yang sangat indah/"Jelaskan saja! Kau harus bertanggung jawab karena sudah membuatku seperti ini!"/DLDR/Special for GIST 2012


"Rebus sepuluh helai rambut kuda, lalu campurkan air rebusan dengan teh. Cukup satu sendok teh." Gadis pirang itu menyeka peluhnya. Poni pirangnya kini menempel pada dahinya.

Dengan cekatan, ia pun melakukan apa yang tertulis pada buku usang itu.

"Celupkan akar bunga mawar pada teh tadi." Ia meletakkan kembali buku yang tadi ia genggam. "Mana akar bunga mawar tadi?" Ia pun kembali mengacak dapurnya dan setelah itu berteriak senang, "Ini dia!"

Dengan hati-hati, gadis itu menyelupkan akar bunga mawar pada teh yang tadi ia seduh.

"Tiup teh itu selama tiga kali. Setelah itu, bacakan mantra, 'Babi, kelinci, singa, ular, rubah, musang, gajah, dan bulan. Hujan, tanah, bumi langit'."

Gadis itu sedikit mengerinyitkan dahinya. '_Semua mantra memang aneh._'

Ia pun meniup teh itu sebanyak tiga kali. "Babi, kelinci, singa, ular, rubah, musang, gajah, dan bulan. Hujan, tanah, bumi langit."

"Ino-_chan_! Kau di mana?" Terdengar teriakan seorang lelaki dari ruang keluarga.

"Astaga! Ayah pulang," gumam Ino –gadis pirang tadi. Dengan secepat kilat, ia pun membuang barang-barang aneh yang tadi ia bawa ke dapur.

_SREEKK_

"Aku di dapur, Yah!" teriak Ino dari dapur.

"Tolong buatkan Ayah teh, Ino-_chan_!" perintah Inoichi –ayah Ino.

"Baik, Ayah." Ino pun mengambil gelas dan menyeduh teh pesanan ayahnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Teh Sialan!**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair : Ino.Y x Gaara.S**

**Warning : OOC, abal, garing, typo(s), EyD yang ga bener, diksi yang jelek, DLDR, and Special for GIST 2012**

**Summary : Teh, liliput, Sasuke, dan Keledai. Masalah Ino di musim semi yang sangat indah/"Jelaskan saja! Kau harus bertanggung jawab karena sudah membuatku seperti ini!"**

.

.

.

.

"Ini, Yah." Ino memberikan teh hijau dengan asap yang masih mengepul pada ayahnya.

"Terima kasih, Ino-_chan_." Inoichi pun menghirup aroma tehnya. "Sedang apa kau di dapur?"

"Astaga!" ujar Ino. Setelah itu, ia berlari secepat kilat menuju dapur.

"Ada apa dengan Ino?" gumam Inoichi.

.

.

.

.

.

_TAP! TAP! TAP!_

"Langkah selanjutnya, bungkus teh itu dalam sebuah plastik, ikat, lalu goncangkan. Setelah itu, berikan teh itu pada targetmu." Ino pun mengambil plastik dan karet gelang. Setelah itu, ia membungkus teh, mengikatnya, dan menggoncang-goncangkannya.

"Selesai!" ujar Ino. "Tinggal telepon Sasuke-_kun_." Ino pun mengambil telepon genggamnya dari saku celana hitamnya. Setelah itu, ia menelepon seseorang yang ia sebut Sasuke tadi.

_TUUT ... TUUTT ..._

"_Halo_."

Ino pun mengembangkan senyumnya yang selebar-lebarnya mendengar suara datar itu. "Halo, Sasuke-_kun_. Ini aku, Ino."

"_Aku sudah tahu. Apa maumu?_"

"Umm ... begini, aku ingin mengajakmu minum teh bersama sore ini. Apalagi ini sore musim semi, jadi ... yah, begitulah."

"_Tidak. Aku sibuk._" Tegas dan singkat.

"Ayolah Sasuke-_kun_ ... sekaliiiiii ini saja," pinta Ino.

"_Tidak. Aku benar-benar sibuk._"

"Kumohon~"

Cukup lama Sasuke terdiam. Tampaknya ia sedang menimang-nimang tawaran Ino. "_Baiklah. Di mana?_"

"Yes! Terima kasih, Sasuke-_kun_~ Bagaimana kalau di Teora Café?"

"_Hn. Jam berapa?_"

"Umm ... bagaimana kalau jam empat sore?" Ino pun memainkan ujung rambutnya.

"_Hn. Sampai jumpa._"

_TUUTTT ... TUTT_

Sasuke menutup teleponnya.

"Horeeee! Berhasil! Berhasil!"

"Kau sedang apa Ino-_chan_?" Lagi-lagi Inoichi berteriak dari ruang keluarga.

"Ups...," gumam Ino sambil menutup mulutnya.

.

.

.

.

Ino tersenyum melihat kelopak-kelopak bunga sakura yang berguguran. Ia pun berjalan santai sambil bersenandung kecil. Berkali-kali ia menghirup napas panjang untuk menikmati aroma bunga sakura itu. Ternyata tidak salah memilih berjalan daripada diantar oleh sopirnya.

'_Sepertinya musim semi kali ini akan jadi musim semi paling menyenangkan._'

Ino pun berlari kecil ke arah kafe yang bercat biru itu. Setelah sampai, ia langsung masuk ke dalamnya dan mengambil kursi yang kosong.

"Pesan dua teh."

"Ada yang lain?" tanya pelayan dengan baju hitam putih itu.

"Umm ... kue mochi saja."

"Baiklah. Pesananmu dua teh dan kue mochi," ujar pelayan itu memastikan.

"Yup!" jawab Ino mantap. "Ah ya! Ini teh siapa? Kenapa masih di meja ini?"

"Ah itu teh pelanggan kami tadi. Dia berpesan supaya tehnya jangan dibuang dulu. Dia hanya ke toilet sebentar." Pelayan itu memberi penjelasan.

"Eh? Jadi ... meja ini ada orangnya? Meja yang lain juga sudah ada orangnya. Bagaimana ini?"

"Ya. Tapi ... dia hanya sendiri, kok. Dan tampaknya dia juga sudah cukup lama di sini. Kemungkinan dia akan pulang. Jadi, duduk saja di sini."

"Oh ... baiklah."

"Saya permisi dahulu. Mohon tunggu sebentar pesanannya." Pelayan itu pun pergi.

_'Apa dengan ramuan ini, Sasuke-_kun_ bisa menjadi mencintaiku, ya?_' batin Ino cemas. Ia takut kalau ramuan yang tadi ia buat gagal total.

Lima menit kemudian...

"Ini pesanannya. Selamat menikmati." Pelayan cantik itu pun melemparkan senyum termanisnya kepada Ino.

"Terima kasih."

"Ya, sama-sama. Saya permisi dahulu." Pelayan itu berbalik dan berlalu.

Setelah melihat pelayan itu benar-benar sudah pergi, dengan cepat Ino membuang satu gelas teh yang tadi ia pesan keluar jendela yang berada tepat di sampingnya. Ia pun memasukkan teh racikannya tadi ke dalamnya. Setelah selesai, ia meletakkan teh itu kembali.

"Sedang apa kau di sini? Ini mejaku!"

Ino pun menoleh ke arah asal suara dan mendapati seorang pemuda berambut merah bata sedang menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Oh-uh ... meja yang lain penuh. Jadi aku menompang di sini sebentar. Boleh?"

"Ck," pemuda itu mendesah. Ia pun menyambar tehnya dan meminumnya.

"Kau salah teh!"

_CRIINGG_

Tiba-tiba waktu terhenti. Hei! Ini benar-benar terhenti. Semua orang berhenti bergerak dengan gaya yang berbeda-beda. Hanya Ino yang tidak berhenti bergerak.

"Huh? Ada apa ini? Apa ramuannya bekerja?" gumam Ino. "Astagaaa! Ramuannya diminum pemuda ini! Lalu bagaimana dengan Sasuke-_kun_?"

_CRIINGG ... POOFF ..._

Tiba-tiba tubuh pemuda berambut merah tadi bercahaya dan mengeluarkan asap.

"Astaga! Apa lagi ini?" teriak Ino panik.

_POOFF_

Detik selanjutnya, Ino tidak melihat pemuda itu lagi.

"Ke mana pemuda tadi?"

Ino pun mencari pemuda itu, tapi tetap saja tidak terlihat. Tapi, tiba-tiba mata Ino tertuju pada sebuah benda kecil di bawah meja. "Astaga!" Ino mengambil benda itu dan semua orang kembali bergerak.

"Aww..." Pemuda merah itu pun memegang kepalanya yang sedikit sakit. Ia pun mendongak dan melihat seorang gadis yang lebih besar darinya.

"Kumohon ... maafkan aku. Aku tak menyangka akan seperti ini," semprot Ino tiba-tiba.

"Apa yang kaulakukan padaku?"

"A-aku juga tidak tahu...," jawab Ino dengan nada yang benar-benar bingung dan panik.

"Apa yang kauberikan pada teh itu? Kau harus bertanggung jawab!"

"Ma-maafkan aku ... Sungguh, aku tak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi aku hanya—"

Ino pun menoleh ke kiri-kanannya dan mendapati banyak orang yang menatapnya dengan tatapan aneh.

"Mengapa semua orang melihatku?"

"Tentu saja! Mereka menyangka kalau kau berbicara sendiri."

Ino pun menyambar tasnya dan berdiri. "Kita pergi saja."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Lima menit kemudian di Teora Café.

Pemuda _raven_ itu mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan serba biru itu. Tapi, apa yang ia cari tidak ia temukan. Ia pun duduk di salah satu meja yang kosong.

_'Mungkin dia terlambat,_' batinnya.

.

.

.

.

Ino pun merebahkan badannya ke ranjang ungunya. Tidak lupa meletakkan pemuda yang ia jadikan liliput satu jam yang lalu di atas ranjang yang sama.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Kau harus bertanggung jawab!"

Ino pun bangkit dan membungkukkan badannya supaya bisa melihat pemuda yang hanya sebesar jari telunjuk itu.

"Ssshhh ... kumohon ... pelankan sedikit suaramu. Jangan marah-marah seperti itu. Aku jadi bingung." Ino pun mengatupkan tangannya.

"Dari tadi kau hanya bisa mengatakan kumohon saja! Jelaskan padaku apa yang sebenarnya terjadi!"

"Ah! Tunggu sebentar." Ino pun berlari keluar kamarnya.

"_Shit_! _Shit_! _Shit_! _Shit_! Apa-apaan ini?" umpat pemuda berambut merah itu. Berkali-kali ia menjambak rambut merahnya.

_KRIIEETT_

"Ini dia!" teriak Ino. Ino pun membaca buku yang sedang ia genggam. "Ra-ramuannya memang miriiiip. Kenapa bisa langkahnya tertukar, ya?" Ino pun mengingat-ingat kembali ketika ia meracik teh tadi.

_"Astaga! Ayah pulang,"_

SREEKK

_"Aku di dapur, Yah!"_

Ino pun menepuk jidatnya sekeras yang ia bisa sampai-sampai menimbulkan bekas jejak tangan berwarna merah di jidatnya.

"Apa?" tanya pemuda merah itu dengan nada sinis.

"Umm ... uh-oh ... bagaimana cara menjelaskannya padamu ya?"

"Jelaskan saja! Kau harus bertanggung jawab karena sudah membuatku seperti ini!" bentak pemuda itu.

"Hei! Bagaimanapun itu bukan salahku sepenuhnya! Kau juga salah!"

"Tapi, salah kau karena kau mencoba-coba ramuan aneh itu. Lalu, sebenarnya siapa targetmu?"

"Begini ... a-aku mencoba sebuah ramuan yang tertulis di buku ini." Ino pun menunjukkan buku yang ada di genggamannya. "Ramuan ... ramuan supaya seseorang bisa mencintai—"

"Pelet maksudmu?"

"Bi-bisa dikatakan seperti itu." Ino pun menggaruk kengkuknya yang tidak gatal. "Ternyata, tak sengaja aku malah membuat ramuan untuk membuat seseorang menjadi liliput."

"Kaupunya ramuan untuk membalikkan wujudku?"

"Tunggu, kubaca dulu." Ino pun memindai buku itu kembali. "Satu-satunya cara supaya kau kembali normal ... jika kau memasangkan ramuan itu pada musim semi, maka mantra itu akan hilang di akhir musim itu pada tahun itu ju—"

"APA?"

"Ssshhhh ... jangan marah-marah."

"Lalu, bagaimana denganku? Musim semu baru habis satu bulan, berarti aku harus menunggu dua bulan lagi? " Pemuda berambut merah itu pun kembali menjambak rambutnya.

"Yaah ... bagaimana lagi." Ino pun kembali merebahkan tubuhnya ke ranjang. "Siapa namamu?"

"Kau tak perlu tahu! Aku muak denganmu!" jawab pemuda itu ketus.

"Ketus sekali," gumam Ino.

,

.

.

.

.

Teora Café jam enam sore...

"Maaf, kafe ini sudah jamnya tutup. Kembalilah besok untuk menikmati pelayanan lagi," ujar seorang pelayan kepada pemuda berambut _raven_ yang duduk di dekat jendela.

"Ah ... iya." Sasuke pun bangun dan berjalan keluar kafe.

Setelah sampai di luar, Sasuke pun mengambil telepon genggamnya dari saku celana jeans-nya dan menelepon seseorang.

.

.

.

.

.

_KRIINGG KRIINGG_

Dengan lunglai, Ino pun mengambil telepon genggamnya yang berada di sampingnya. Ia pun melihat nama yang tertera pada layar telepon itu.

"Astaga! Sasuke-_kun_!" teriak Ino. Dengan cepat, ia bangun dari posisi tidurnya dan mengangkat telepon Sasuke.

"Ha-halo ... Sasuke-_kun_."

"_Kau mempermainkanku?_"

"Sa-sasuke-_kun_ ... a-aku bisa menjelaskannya. A-aku tiba-tiba flu. Hatchiiiii!" Ino pun berpura-pura bersin.

"_Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku dari tadi?_"

_TUTT TUTT_

"Sasuke-_kun_?" Ino melihat layar telepon genggamnya. "Sudah dimatikaaann ..." Ino pun merengek.

"Berhentilah merengek!" perintah pemuda liliput itu.

"Sasuke-_kuuuunnn_!" Ino pun merebahkan badannya ke ranjang, menarik selimut dan menutupi semua badannya dengan selimut itu.

Karena Ino menarik selimut, pemuda merah itu pun terlempar ke bawah.

"Aww! Kau! Hati-hatilah sedikit!"

"Diamlah kau!" bentak Ino.

"Hei kau! Aku tak bisa naik. Di mana aku tidur na—"

"Bukan urusanku!"

"Hei—"

Ino pun menutup matanya dan mengabaikan kata-kata pemuda berambut merah itu. Tidur mungkin akan meringankan sedikit masalah yang sedang ia hadapi.

"Hei! Kau jangan tidur!"

.

.

.

.

"Hoaamm!" Ino pun meregangkan seluruh badannya. "Jam berapa?"

Ino pun menoleh ke jam bergambar nada-nada yang tertempel pada dinding ungu kamarnya. Jarum pendek menunjukkan angka satu dan jarum panjang menunjukkan angka lima belas.

"Sudah jam satu malam?" Ino pun mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan kamarnya. "Astaga! Mana pemuda itu?"

Pandangan Ino pun tertuju pada karpet kamarnya.

"Ya ampun ... maafkan aku..." Ino bangun dan berjalan menuju pemuda liliput yang tertidur di karpet dan tampak sangat kedinginan.

Ino pun menggenggam pemuda itu. "Kau kedinginan, ya?" Ino kembali menuju ranjang dan duduk di atasnya. Dengan hati-hati, ia pun meletakkan pemuda merah itu di atas ranjang.

Ino menatap pemuda merah itu sekilas.

"_Oyasuminasai_..."

.

.

.

.

.

"Hoooaaammm!" Ino meregangkan pinggangnya yang terasa sedikit pegal.

"Baru bangun, eh? Jadi apa perempuan di masa depan nanti kalau semuanya bangun sepagi ini?" Pemuda berambut merah itu melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya.

"Memangnya sekarang jam berapa?" tanya Ino dengan nada malas.

"Baru jam setengah sembilan," jawab pemuda itu santai.

"_NANI_?"

Dengan bergegas, Ino pun bangun dan berlari secepat kilat menuju kamar mandi.

Hanya butuh waktu lima menit untuk menggosok gigi dan mencuci muka baginya. Setelah itu, ia pun memakai seragamnya dan menyambar tasnya. Tak lupa menyambar pemuda berambut merah.

"Walaupun kau tak satu sekolah denganku, kau tetap harus belajar!" ujar Ino di sela larinya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aduuhh ... kau bisa ditaruh di mana, ya?" Berkali-kali Ino menukar posisi duduknya.

"Hati-hatilah sedikit kalau kau mau menggenggamku!" omel pemuda merah itu.

"Hei!" Sebuah tepukan mendarat di punggung Ino.

Ino pun menoleh ke belakang. "Astaga! Kau mengejutkanku, _Forehead_!"

"Dari tadi kau sedang apa? Kenapa grasak-grusuk terus, sih?"

Ino pun menyembunyikan pemuda merah itu ke dalam kotak pensilnya.

"A-ah ... tidak ada. Ha-hanya saja pembalutku tidak nyaman letaknya," dustanya.

"Oh ... begitu...," ujar Sakura sambil melihat ke arah kotak pensil Ino. "Kalau begitu, benarkan dulu letaknya sana! Daripada kau risih."

"Ya! Ide bagus. Hehe..." Ino pun tertawa hambar. Setelah itu, ia pun berdiri dan berjalan menuju toilet. Tidak lupa menggenggam pemuda merah tadi tanpa terlihat oleh Sakura.

'_Ino aneh sekali,_' batin Sakura.

.

.

.

"Kau tidak bisa memegangku dengan lembut sedikit saja?"

"Kau tidak bisa menyuruhku dengan lembut sedikit saja?" ujar Ino dengan nada mencemooh.

Ino pun melanjutkan jalannya menuju toilet. Koridor memang selalu ramai kalau istirahat. Alaaahh! Tentu saja.

Tiba-tiba mata Ino tertuju pada seorang pemuda berkaca mata dengan rambut _raven_.

"Sasuke-_kun_!" panggil Ino pada pemuda itu. Setelah itu, ia pun berlari mendekati Sasuke.

"Kau lagi!"

"Ketus sekali?" tanya Ino dengan nada sedikit kecewa. "Omong-omong, maafkan aku tentang kejadian kemarin, ya?"

"Lupakan saja!" jawab Sasuke dengan nada datar dan dingin. Setelah itu, ia pun kembali berjalan menuju kelasnya.

"Sasuke-_kun_! Kumohon ... maafkan aku." Ino pun mengejar Sasuke.

"Kubilang lupakan saja! Anggap saja kejadian kemarin tidak pernah terjadi dan anggap saja kita tidak saling kenal. Puas?" Sasuke pun meninggalkan Ino yang termangu.

"A-anggap saja kita tak saling kenal?" Ino mengulangi kata-kata Sasuke.

Tak terasa, mata Ino kini berlinang.

"Sasuke-_kun_ membenciku?"

"Tentu saja! Aku juga membencimu," komentar pemuda berambut merah yang berukuran tuyul itu.

"Aku berjanji akan menjepit kepalaku di jendela rumah nanti."

"Ide bagus!" ujar pemuda merah itu.

.

.

.

"Apa kau nyaman duduk di sana?" bisik Ino pada pemuda berambut merah itu.

"Hn."

_CKLEK_

"Siapkan untukku kertas selembar! Kita ulangan hari ini," ujar seseorang yang baru masuk itu.

"_NANIII_?" teriak semua siswa.

"Cepat!" perintah guru sangar itu lagi.

"Ya ampun ... bagaimana ini? Ulangan matematika, mendadak pula! Mampus aku!" gumam Ino.

"Tentu saja. Bagaimana kaubisa menjawab pertanyaan ujian sedangkan kau tidur semalaman."

"Jangan meledekku!"

"Cepat! Saya akan membagikan soalnya. Soal paket A dan B, jangan lupa memberi nama paket pada lembaran ujian kalian!" perintah guru itu lagi.

"Matilah aku..."

Tiga puluh menit kemudian...

Ino pun menyeka keringatnya melihat soal-soal yang benar-benar 'mudah' itu.

"Sudah tiga puluh menit, tapi kau belum menjawabnya sama sekali? Heh?"

"Diamlah kau! Jangan meledekku!"

"Yamanaka Ino! Dengan siapa kau berbicara?" Ino terkejut mendengar suara guru killer itu.

"Ti-tidak ada, _Sensei_," jawab Ino.

"Tulis apa yang kukatakan dan dilarang protes!" ujar pemuda berambut merah itu tiba-tiba.

"Y-ya."

"Nomor satu, setengah akar dua dikali setengah akar tiga ... bla ... bla..." Ino pun mendengar dengan hati-hati apa yang diucapkan oleh pemuda merah itu.

Sepertinya kali ini Ino akan tuntas ulangan matematika. Ah ... tidak! Mungkin mendapat nilai tertinggi malah.

.

.

.

"Hei Keledai!"

"..." Yang dipanggil tidak menyahut. Atau karena ia tidak merasa.

"Hei Keledai! Aku memanggilmu!"

"Siapa yang kausebut dengan Keledai, hm? Dari tadi pulang sekolah kau terus-terusan memanggil Keledai?" tanya Ino dengan nada tinggi. Ino pun bangun dari ranjangnya dan menatap pemuda merah itu dengan tatapan marah.

"Tentu saja kau!" jawab pemuda merah itu.

"Apa hubungannya aku dengan keledai?"

"Kau bodoh, sama seperti keledai. Atau kau juga sebodoh namamu."

"Aku tidak bodoh!" kata Ino.

"Kau bodoh. Kau tidak bisa menjawab satu pun soal di ujian tadi."

"Kau ini!" Ino pun bangun dan menggenggam pemuda merah itu. "Macam-macam kau, kucekek kau!"

"Hei! Ak-aku tak-hoek bisa bernapas, Keledai!"

"Masih ingin mengatakanku keledai, hm?"

"Tentu saja-hoek!"

"Oh ... baiklah! Mari kita lakukan ini sampai pagi!"

"Ino-_chan_! Kau bicara dengan siapa? Cepat tidur!" teriak Inoichi dari kamarnya.

"Kali ini kau selamat! Awas kau kalau macam-macam lagi." Ino pun menghempaskan pemuda merah itu dengan kasar ke atas ranjang. Setelah itu, ia pun menutup seluruh badannya dengan selimut dan tidur.

Pemuda merah itu memegang leher dan juga pantatnya yang sangat sakit. "Gadis gila!"

Pemuda itu pun berjalan menuju bantal. Tak sengaja, ia melihat sebuah buku berwarna ungu.

"Apa itu?" Pemuda itu membuka buku itu.

* * *

><p>Dear Diary ...<p>

_Aku tak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Musim yang sangat kunanti-nantikan, malah menjadi musim yang benar-benar menyedihkan._

_Seharusnya sekarang Sasuke-_kun_ sudah menjadi pacarku. Seharusnya pemuda berambut merah yang menjengkelkan itu tidak ada di sini. Seharusnya sekarang menjadi musim yang paling menyenangkan. Dan seharusnya aku tidak mendapat julukan 'Keledai'! . _

_Ya ..._

_Di pertengahan musim yang paling kusukai karena banyak bunga yang mekar, aku dibenci Sasuke. Aku membuat pemuda merah itu susah –walaupun aku sangat senang kalau melihatnya susah. Aku punya banyak masalah. Otakku jadi hangus seperti otak Patrick ketika membuat lirik lagu._

Miss Diary_ ... tidak bisakah kau berbicara seperti perkakas-perkakas di Handy Mandy? Kalau bisa ... katakan padaku apa mantra untuk menjadikan orang besar lagi dengan cepat tanpa menunggu dua bulan. Kau 'kan satu keluarga dengan buku-buku, jadi, mana tahu saudaramu yang jauh di sana yang bernama 'Buku Mantra' itu bisa memberitahumu._

* * *

><p>Pemuda merah itu pun menutup buku diari berwarna ungu itu. Setelah itu, ia pun menahan tawanya dengan cara memegang perutnya dan menutup mulutnya.<p>

Ternyata membaca diari orang lain yang sedang tidur itu sangat menyenangkan.

Pemuda itu pun menghentikan tawanya. Ia menatap gadis yang sedang tertidur itu. Baru kali ini pemuda itu menatap Ino seteliti ini.

'Oyasuminasai_, Keledai._' Pemuda itu pun merebahkan badannya dan menutup matanya.

'

.

.

.

.

.

Dua bulan kemudian ..

"Mati kau! Pagi ini kau tidak akan kuberi makan. Sama seperti tadi malam. Weeekk!" Ino pun menjulurkan lidahnya. Setelah itu, ia menutup pintu kamarnya.

_BRAAKK_

"Keledai gila! Dalam waktu dekat ini, aku akan balas dendam dengan tubuh normalku!"

.

.

.

.

Inoichi menyruput tehnya. Teh hijau hangat di minggu pagi musim semi memang sangat nikmat. Apalagi, di tambah dengan siaran berita pagi. _Perfect_!

"Ayah!" Tiba-tiba, Ino menubruk ayahnya yang sedang bersantai itu.

"Ada apa, Ino-_chan_? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba memeluk Ayah?"

"Memangnya tidak boleh bermanja-manja dengan Ayah?"

"Kau itu sudah enam belas tahun, Ino-_chan_. Jangan kekanakan juga!"

"_Dikabarkan anak dari _Kazekage_ menghilang. Sudah dua bulan ia menghilang. Polisi sudah menyisir seluruh daerah di Suna, Konoha, Ame, Kumo, Kiri, dan Oto. Tapi hasilnya nihil. Bagi siapapun yang menemukan Sabaku Gaara, tolong hubungi kantor polisi terdekat. Ada pun ciri-ciri Sabaku Gaara, bisa dilihat dari foto berikut ini._"

"Anak zaman sekarang memang aneh. Apa kurangnya orang tuanya sampai-sampai dia kabur dari rumah? Tidak tahukah dia kalau orang tuanya mengkhawatirkannya? Kau jangan begitu, ya Ino-_chan_."

Tiba-tiba, Ino pun berlari menuju kamarnya, meninggalkan Inoichi yang termangu melihat anaknya.

.

.

.

.

"Hei! Kau Liliput!" Ino pun mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh kamarnya, tetapi, ia tidak menemukan apa yang ia cari.

"Hoi! Aku sudah tahu siapa namamu! Namamu Sabaku Gaara, 'kan?"

Ino pun mencari pemuda berambut merah yang ia letakkan di atas ranjangnya.

"Hoi Panda! Bangunlah kau! Namamu Gaara, 'kan? Dan kau anak dari _Kazekage_, 'kan?" Ino pun menggoncang-goncangkan tubuh pemuda itu dengan telunjuknya.

"Hei! Sejak kapan kau jadi sapi seperti ini? Cepat bangun! Atau kau tidak akan kuberi makan sampai malam nanti!" Ino pun mengulang menggoncang tubuh pemuda yang bernama Gaara itu.

"Kau dengar tidak? Cepat bangun! Namamu Gaara, 'kan?" Ino memang pantang menyerah.

"Kau pingsan?" tanya Ino lagi. "Kau benar-benar pingsan?"

Ino pun kembali mengguncang tubuh Gaara. Tapi, Gaara tidak bangun juga.

"Astaga! Maafkan aku. Kau benar-benar pingsan? Maafkan aku. Aku ... aku tidak bermaksud mencelakaimu," ujar Ino dengan nada panik.

Ino pun bangun dan berjalan ke luar kamarnya.

"Dia menangis? Rencanaku berhasil." Gaara pun bangun dan melihat ke arah pintu. "Kau memang keledai!" Gaara kembali pura-pura pingsan.

_CKLEK_

"Hei! Bangunlah ... aku membawakanmu biskuit dan air minum. Kumohon-hiks banguun. Aku tak bermaksud mencelakaimu." Ino kembali naik ke atas ranjangnya.

"Kumohon ... ma-hiks-afkan aku." Ino menyeka air matanya yang jatuh. "Aku janji akan berbuat baik kepadamu. Aku akan mengajakmu jalan-jalan, aku akan memberikanmu makan enam kali sehari. Tapi kumohon ... jangan matii..."

"Kau berjanji?"

"Ya, tentu saja," ujar Ino di sela tangisnya.

"Ya sudah. Ajak aku jalan-jalan sore ini."

Ino pun menyadari sesuatu yang janggal. "Kau hanya pura-pura pingsan?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya menutup mataku," jawab Gaara polos.

"Itu namanya kau pura-pura pingsan, _Baka_! Aku tidak akan membawamu jalan-jalan."

"Aku janji akan berbuat baik kepadamu. Aku akan mengajakmu jalan-jalan, aku akan memberikanmu makan lima kali sehari. Tapi kumohon ... jangan matii... Dan sekarang aku tidak mati. Kau harus menepati janjimu, Keledai!"

Ino pun terdiam –bingung akan menjawab apa.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Gaara.

"Ck! Baiklah!" jawab Ino dengan nada ogah-ogahan.

"Ah! Satu lagi! Kau berjanji akan berbuat baik padaku, 'kan? Sekarang, kuminta kau jangan menjemur pakaian dalammu di atas kasur! Itu mengganggu pemandangan!"

"Kau ya!" Lagi, Ino mencekik Gaara.

"Hei! Kau janji padaku untuk-hoek berbuat baik! Dan kau tidak ingat kalau aku anak _Kazekage_?"

"Aku tidak peduli!"

.

.

.

.

.

"Haaahh ..." Ino menghela napas panjang. Dirasakannya aroma bunga yang menyejukkan jiwa itu.

"Ekspresimu berlebihan. Bahasa modern-nya, _lebay_!"

"Apa sih? Jangan banyak komentar. Atau kau kutinggalkan di sini," bisik Ino pada Gaara. Bagaimana pun, Ino takut kalau ada yang tahu ia sedang berbicara dengan seorang liliput.

"_Tsk_! Ancamanmu selalu saja itu. Kau tidak kreatif."

Ino mengabaikan kata-kata Gaara. Ia pun kembali menyusuri taman kota yang kini sudah ditutupi oleh kelopak-kelopak bunga sakura.

Setelah beberapa menit ia mencari tempat duduk yang kosong di taman itu, akhirnya Ino mendapatkan tempat duduk di ujung taman yang lumayan sepi. Bunga sakura berjejer rapi di sana. Beberapa meter dari Ino duduk adalah sungai yang cukup besar. Indah. Pemandangannya bisa diacungi dua jempol.

"Indah. Bukankah begitu, Gaara-_kun_?" tanya Ino seraya meletakkan Gaara di sampingnya.

"Tumben kau berkata halus?"

"Aku malas berdebat denganmu kali ini!" Ino pun kembali menikmati pemandangannya.

Ino kembali menghela napasnya. Ia pun mendongakkan kepalanya menikmati kelopak sakura yang berguguran itu.

Tanpa sengaja, Gaara melihat ekspresi Ino. Begitu teduh ... begitu manis ... dan...

"Kau tidak bercermin dulu sebelum pergi? Tahi hidungmu masih menyangkut di hidungmu, Keledai," ujar Gaara terang-terangan.

"Apa? Kaumau tahi hidungku?" Ino pun memasukkan jari telunjuknya ke dalam hidungnya. Setelah selesai 'menggali', Ino pun mengarahkan telunjuknya pada Gaara. "Ini untukmu, Panda!"

"_Kuso_!" Dengan secepat kilat, Gaara pun mencoba berlari menjauhi Ino. Tapi sial. Langkah kecil Gaara tidak sebanding dengan jangkauan tangan Ino yang raksasa menurutnya.

"Ahahaha! Kena kau! Rasakan serangan tahi hidungku!"

"_Kuso_! Keledai bodoh!"

"Ahaha! Senyum sedikit, dong Gaara-_kun_~ Kalau kau senyum, kutraktir kau teh dan kue mochi!"

Dan sore musim semi itu diisi dengan canda tawa. Ternyata, kekonyolan dapat memberikan kehangatan dan kedekatan yang tak terduga.

.

.

.

.

.

Ino kembali membalikkan badannya. Sungguh, kali ini ia benar-benar tidak nyaman. Ia tidak kunjung mendapatkan posisi yang nyaman untuk tidur.

Ia pun membalikkan badannya lagi dan itu membuat posisi tidurnya tepat berhadapan dengan Gaara.

Ino pun menjulurkan telunjuknya ke arah Gaara dan menggoncang-goncang tubuh Gaara.

"Kau tidur?" Ino melakukannya berulang kali. "Kau benar-benar tidur, ya?"

Ino kembali menatap pemuda itu dengan seksama.

"Aku benar-benar membenci kau!" ujar Ino. "Tapi ... aku lebih membenci diriku sendiri karena sudah menyukai seseorang yang kubenci dan memberiku gelar Keledai. Lebih parah lagi, jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama."

Ino menghela napasnya. "Kau pasti akan tertawa puas kalau tahu aku menyukaimu, kan? Untung saja kau tidur. Jadi, kau tidak mendengarnya."

"Tak terasa ... sudah dua bulan saja, ya? Dan dua bulan itu juga, aku sudah mendapat banyak masalah," gumam Ino –lagi. "Berarti, sudah dua bulan juga aku membuatmu punya banyak masalah karena tidak pernah bertemu orang tuamu lagi."

"Maafkan aku." Air mata Ino kini berlinang. "Aku yang sangat bersalah dalam masalah ini. Aku yang membuatmu begini." Ino pun menyeka air matanya yang sudah jatuh.

"Dan ... satu lagi. Maafkan aku ... selama ini aku juga berharap kau jadi liliput untuk selamanya. Bukan karena aku benci padamu. Tapi, aku tahu. Kalau kau kembali normal, kau akan kembali ke Suna sehingga tidak pernah bertemu denganku lagi. Egois sekali Keledai ini, bukan?" Kini air mata Ino semakin deras.

"Kalau kau bangun, kau boleh menertawakanku yang ternyata sangat takut kehilanganmu. Takut berpisah denganmu." Ino menutup matanya yang sembap itu. "Ya sudah ... _oyasuminasai_."

Beberapa menit kemudian, Ino sudah masuk ke alam mimpi. Gaara pun membuka sebelah matanya -memastikan apakah Ino sudah tidur atau belum.

'_Keledai bodoh!_' batin Gaara.

Gaara mendekati Ino yang sedang tertidur.

'_Kali ini aku memang bodoh._'

_CUP_

Sebuah kecupan yang benar-benar singkat dan lembut dari bibir Gaara tepat mendarat di bibir Ino. Memang ukuran bada—

_POOOFF_

Tiba-tiba, asap seperti dua bulan yang lalu muncul lagi. Asap dari tubuh Gaara.

Ino pun membuka matanya -terkejut mendengar suara tadi.

"GAARA? KAU—"

"Shhh ... jangan berteriak, Keledai! Ayahmu nanti bisa bangun karena suaramu itu!"

"I-iya ... kau sudah kembali normal?" tanya Ino sambil berbisik.

"Hn," jawab Gaara dengan nada seperti biasa –datar dan dingin.

"Uh-oh..." Ino pun mengalihkan pandangannya dari Gaara. Pipinya merona karena posisinya kini dengan Gaara –tidur berhadap-hadapan dengan Gaara ukuran normal.

"Aku belum puas mengejekmu, Keledai," ujar Gaara.

"KAU?" Ino pun menatap Gaara dengan wajah marah.

"Jadi..."

"Aku membencimu!" ujar Ino.

Gaara pun meletakkan telunjuknya ke depan bibir Ino. "Ssshh ... supaya aku bisa selalu mengejekmu..." Gaara menggantung ucapannya. "_P__lease be my fiancé_."

Ini musim semi yang paling menyenangkan.

**OWARI**

* * *

><p>Okeh ... lagi-lagi, aku buat fic abal seperti ini. Tapi jujur, pembuatan fic ini bener-bener banyak tantangannya. Yang pertama, aku ngebuatnya pas lagi UTS yang aku ga tahu bakalan jadi apa nilaiku. Yang kedua, karena keseringan duduk ngebuat fic, aku dikatain gendut ama semua orang. Dan alhasil, aku pundung 7 hari 7 malam. =.=<p>

Oh ya! Fic ini special buat GIST 2012. Aku tau, cerita ini bner-bener menyimpang dari tema ataupun subtemanya. Trus, tentang musim seminya bener-bener sedikit.

Yosh! Sampe situ aja deh. Ripiu, yah?


End file.
